


Late-Night Nightmares

by WildTamer



Series: Pandashrine Kid One-Shots [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Fluff with a little Angst, M/M, Miggs is soft for his family, Nightmares, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: Miggs is more than familiar with nightmares, but seeing his daughter's scared breaks his heart more than his trauma ever could.
Relationships: Professor Mystery/Peter the Panda (Phineas and Ferb)
Series: Pandashrine Kid One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732783
Kudos: 4





	Late-Night Nightmares

If there’s one thing to know about Miggs Ortega, it’s to never wake him before 11AM

However, a few people are the exceptions to this rule, most notably his two young daughters: Melany and Elizabeth, 5 and 3 years old respectively

Which is why, at 2 AM on a school night, Miggs was more worried than mad when both his daughters climbed onto the bed, waking him. He never has been a light sleeper, but his parental instincts override it.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” He asked, sitting up and trying not to look panicked as he looked at his two little girls, both in tears and red-faced

“Nightmare?” He asked, signing his speech with one hand so Melany could understand. Elizabeth, or Liz, looked at her sister before wiping her eyes and nodding,

“Dark scary” she mumbled, shuffling onto her papa’s lap to cling to his front, her sister curling up beside her

“It’s alright, Papa’s got you” Miggs whispered, laying back down and turning on his side to snuggle both girls at once as they clung to each other, “Nobody’s gonna hurt you, i promise.” He stroked Liz’s hair, relaxing as they calmed down and fell asleep against his chest.

Miggs sighed and glanced up at his husband, jumping a bit when he saw Peter’s familiar icy blue eyes in the darkness, it took a few seconds for him to realise who it was, but when Peter pointed at the two nervously, he calmed.

“It’s alright, just a nightmare.” He reassured his lover, who sighed and nodded, turning on his side to hug the three of them protectively, one hand running through Miggs’ curly hair.

“Goodnight, love.” Miggs mumbled as sleep washed over him.


End file.
